


Purple

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: In the early morning fluff with Caractacus and Truly





	Purple

Caractacus had fawned over Truly, as he did frequently, Mary had peeped from Truly’s bosom. He hadn’t touched Truly since she had started breastfeeding the marks on her skin told him she was made to be touched by someone else and not just him. The fact that he had been her only lover made him happy beyond measure, the sheer pleasure of being with her made his heart jump as he had often told her. 

 

Coming near her side seeing as she had beckoned him he saw her areola had become black and blue. Truly tucked her breast back in as he had put a kiss to her neck. Mary would soon be sleeping. 

 

“Does it hurt much?”

 

“No, not really. The sensation is strange but not much. Do you want to hold her?” Truly asked as she handed the small babe into Caractacus’ arms. 

 

Truly rested on her husband’s arm. “You’re tired I suppose.”

 

The movement against him gave the assurance that his young wife was. She sighed heavenly and was soon snoring in her sleep. He chuckled slightly as Mary had drifted, her eyes had flickered like an old worn out light bulb. Truly had moved like a worm, struggling to find a comfortable position as she rested her head against his chest, he breathed in quietly. 

 

In the morning the purple sky had promised the sun as the mark of Truly’s body was faded. He found her standing near the window with her cross in her hand and holding Mary. Caractacus knew that Truly was a pious woman, her morning prayers she did on a regular routine. 

 

“Are you awake?” she asked. 

 

He nodded as he sat up and put Mary in the cradle. “Yes.You look like an angel.”

 

She chuckled as she lied down beside him as he pulled her underneath him. She gasped at the intimate gesture. “Caractacus...please.”

 

He traced her skin, as if he was trying to remember her. Trying to remember the feel of her skin. He traced the lining underneath her dress as she gasped and gave him a quick long kiss. He smiled and kissed her neck as she wrapped him into her arms. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” she sighed as she pulled him towards her once more. 


End file.
